This is my life (NEW)
by RomanisHOMEBalorisBAE
Summary: Life it can be crazy at times especially when you're a WWE Superstar. This story is all about the trials and tribulations of Shaylee Morgan Austin's ride to the main roster of the WWE. Follow the journey of her wrestling career and her personal life its sure to be a bumpy ride. *Contains Sexual Content and for any OC's used their descriptions are on my profile*
1. I

**Hey everyone! First let me say thank you for being so patient with me! So I put all four stories names into a hat and picked one out and this was the one that was picked! I have changed some things about this story from the original version but in order for this to work it will follow the same time lines. it is a work in progress but I am much happier with this version and I hope you are too! so bare with me pretty please!**

**Don't forget to Follow, Favorite, and Review! **

**For descriptions of the OC's you can look on my profile. also this story is not connected to any of my other stories. **

**Disclaimer: The only thing I OWN is the OC's used and the storylines. Everything else belongs to its rightful owner. **

* * *

_**Monday night RAW 25**__**th**__** anniversary (2018) **_

_**Backstage**_

I stood in gorilla bouncing from foot to foot. My blood was pumping. I could feel the sweat dripping down my forehead. My nerves were shot and I was very nervous to say the least. I let out a deep breath before letting my eyes rest on the TV screen hanging in front of me.

Tonight was the night that I have been dreaming about since I was little girl. Tonight was the night that I am making my main roster debut in front of the sold out crowd of Brooklyn, New York. Tonight was the night I was going to prove not only to the world, the roster, the higher ups, and my dad but mainly to myself that I can carry on my family name that I can do this.

Dear Lord, please don't let me fall on my face.

* * *

_**In the ring**_

**The show had just kicked off with Stephanie and Shane standing in the ring. They were addressing the WWE universe about the legacy that their father built. **

_"**And without this man there be no WWE, there would be no 25****th**** anniversary, and there defiantly wouldn't be either of us" Stephanie said into the mic.**_

_"**So ladies and gentleman please welcome the CEO of the WWE, Our father. Vince McMahon" Shane yelled into the mic**_

**Vince's entrance music hit causing not only the crowd but a few of us backstage to nod along and sing the lyrics. Watching Vince as he does his signature strut to the ring sent my nerves into overdrive again because it meant that my time was coming. **

* * *

_**Backstage**_

I felt a hand rest on the small of my back I threw a look over my shoulder and sent a small smile to Elias who winked at me before walking away taking a seat in one of the chairs.

"Hey remember to breathe that's the most important part" Sasha said giving me a tight hug

"She's right" Rose said walking up and standing next to me "You got this Shay. It's your time"

* * *

_**In the ring**_

_"_**_I got one person to thank and it's not any of you people, it's not my family, and it's not anyone in the back. It's me!" Vince yelled "This is all because of me"_ **

**The sound of glass breaking filled the arena followed by the largest crowd pop anyone ever heard Stone Cold Steve Austin made his way to the ring with that cocky smirk he was known for. **

_"**It's Stone Cold" Michael yelled into the headset **_

_"**Oh it's about to get good" Booker said rubbing his hands together **_

_"_**_As good ole J.R would say business is about to pick up" Corey added_ **

**Steve climbed in the ring and stared at Vince as he babbled on before he threw Shane to the rattlesnake. He hit the stunner then turned and singled for two beers handing one to Vince before opening the other one and crashing them together causing beer to fly everywhere. Once his beer was gone he threw the can to the side and flipped Vince off then hit the stunner on him. He got down on the matt getting in his face before jumping to his feet. **

**Stephanie rushed in the ring to check on her family before standing up and getting in Stone Cold's face _"How dare you"_ she yelled**

**Steve smirked at her before feeling a hard slap go across his face followed by a few more. He simply took a step back smirking at her and pointing to the top of the ramp. **

_**I'm your dream girl, this is real love but you know what they say about me that girl is a problem, girl is a problem. **_

**The entire crowd jumped to their feet screaming and cheering. I tried to hide the smile on my face and to stay in character. **

_"**Oh my God, It's Shaylee Austin" Corey Graves yelled into the mic**_

_"**What is she doing here?" Booker asked **_

_"**Well she is the daughter of Stone Cold and I have a feeling she isn't too happy with Stephanie slapping her father" Cole told him **_

_"_**_She is the hottest thing to come of NXT right now this is going to be good" Corey said_ **

**I walked down the ramp mumbling under my breath the entire time before finally climbing up the side of the apron and wiping my boots on the outside before going through the ropes. **

**I got in her face as she yelled at me. I looked over her shoulder and smirked at Stone Cold before throwing to middle fingers up and hitting a stunner on her. **

**I grabbed a beer from Steve. We hit them together downed them not caring that most of it ended up on us. We both climbed the ropes and threw two fists in the air. **

"_**Austin, Austin, Austin" the crowd chanted **_

**We walked up the ramp stopping at the top took one last look at the crowd before raising our hands and walking through the curtain. **

* * *

_**Backstage**_

"Welcome to the main roster Ms. Austin" Brian said hugging me

"Yes Welcome" Elias said giving me a hug "Me and you tonight" He whispered in my ear before giving my butt a light squeeze.

"Oh I get to walk with Elias?" I said pulling back smiling at him. He winked at me before walking away.

"Yay" Sasha said jumping up and down "Sasha Vs Shaylee. Boss vs Austin. Ugh I can see the headlines now. The greatest women's match of all time" she said throwing her hands in the air.

"Well maybe but I feel like Hardcore Rose vs Shaylee Austin sounds pretty good too. You know Triple H vs Stone Cold part 85" Rose said

"Hey what about me" Bayley said walking up.

"Ladies there is more than enough of me to go around so how about we all just make history together" I told them.

"Sounds good" they all said in unison. I shook my head laughing at all three of them.

"Too Sweet us sister" Luke and Karl said holding up their hands.

"That was freaking awesome Shay" Finn said giving me a hug before wrapping his arms around Sasha's waist.

"It was huh" I said "I appreciate all of the love guys but I reek so I'm going to go hop in the shower and I will find ya'll after"

I walked down the hall to the women's locker room getting stopped along the way as other stars and crew members offered congratulations. Once I rounded the corner and seen the hall was completely empty I stopped for a second and let out a deep breath that I had been holding all night. I jumped up and down and squealed like a school girl.

I did it. I Shaylee Morgan Austin just made my official main roster WWE debut and it was everything I ever hoped for and just the way I imagined it.

Feeling two arms wrap around my waist brought me out of my thoughts.

"I am so proud of you" Colby's said into my ear

"Thanks Fish" I said pulling to the side and looking up at him "Be honest though was it really as good as people are saying? I'm terrified to look at twitter. Wrestling twitter is a scary place" I told him as I rubbed circles on the back of hands.

"That's true" he said laughing "But yes Shaylee you were as good as everyone is telling you. Matter of fact that has to be the second best main roster debut in history" he added

"Who's the first?" I asked rolling my eyes because I already knew the answer he was about to give.

"The shield of course but that's because yours truly was a part of it" he said placing his hand over his heart with a sly smile.

"You're so damn cocky" I said pushing out his arms

"You love it" he said smiling "All jokes aside Shaylee you absolutely killed it and made your best friend and your dad very proud"

"Thanks Fish" I said kissing his cheek

I opened the locker room door before he grabbed my arm turned me back around.

"Oh I was told to tell you were going out tonight to celebrate" Colby said

"Colbs" I said crossing my arms against my chest.

"Uh huh" he said wagging his finger back and forth "No if, and's, or buts about it. You're going and that's the bottom line because Seth Rollins said so"

"Watch yourself before I sue you for gimmick infringement" I told him with a pointed look.

"Pot calling the Cattle black" he said shaking his head at me

"Screw you" I said walking into the locker room

"Hurry up stinky" he yelled before walking away.

I grabbed my shower bag and rid myself of my beer soaked clothes. I stepped into the shower allowing the hot water to cascade down my body washing away the sweat, the tears of joy, and the beer. Letting my mind drift off to how I got here tonight.


	2. II

_**1994 (8 years old)**_

I was in my room watching my VHS tape of "The American Dream" Dusty Rhodes & Dustin Rhodes vs "The Million Dollar Man" Ted DiBiase and Virgil for the millionth time.

"The son of a plumber" I said mocking Dusty's promo

"SHAYLEE MORGAN"

I jumped when I heard my name being yelled and quickly hit pause on the remote before running out of my room.

"WHAT!" I said standing at the top of the stairs.

"Young lady did you just what me?" My mom asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Sorry" I mumbled

"You better be" she said cutting her eyes at me "Now go put your bathing suit on so we can head to the lake"

"Yes Ma'am" I said running back into my room

I grabbed my neon green one piece bathing suit out of my top drawer and slipped it on and grabbing my pink flip flops and putting them on then sat back on my bed hitting play on the remote.

"Boom" I yelled as Dusty kicked Ted in the stomach making him fall to his knees "Get up Ted" I said throwing my hands in the air.

I was so invested in the match that I didn't even notice that my mom walked in until I seen the TV turn off.

"MOM" I yelled throwing myself back on the bed "come on it was the best part"

"Well little miss wrestler I am so sorry that I stopped it on the best part but I guess you can go ahead and finish it and I'll just tell your daddy your too busy to come down and see him" she said walking out of the room.

I jumped up and ran out of my room passed her and down the stairs jumping in my dad's arms.

"I missed you so much Daddy" I said hugging him tight

"I miss you too baby girl"

"Hmm, I thought it was the best part?" My mom asked with her eyebrow arched.

"Well mom in the words of Ted DiBiase... Everyone has a price" I told her with a cackle.

"I swear you are your father's daughter" she said rolling her eyes

A few minutes later we all climbed in my dad's truck and headed to the lake. Once we arrived I grabbed the beach bag and the blanket out of the truck and took off running to the sand dropping the items on the ground, kicking off my flip flops and taking off in the water.

I was swimming around when I felt a Fish hit my leg a few times. I put my hand in the water and tried to shoo it away from me when a little boy jumped out of the water and rubbed the water from his eyes.

"Sorry I didn't see you there" He said looking at me

"It's okay" I said swimming away

"Hey wait, what's your name?" He yelled

"Shaylee"

"I'm Colby"

"You sound funny, where are you from?" I told him

"My family just moved her from Iowa" he told me

"Colby, Hmm" I said tapping my fingers against my chin as I crossed the other against my stomach "Well since I thought you were a fish that's going to be your new name, I'm going to call you fish" I told him.

"Okay" he said smiling with his two front teeth missing.

* * *

_**1998 (12 years old)**_

"And the crowd goes wild" I said as I climbed to the top rope of the ring.

I looked down at Colby who was lying in the middle ring prepared to take this frog splash. I jumped off the top rope bringing my knees to my chest before extending them and landing on top of him. I grabbed his leg hooked it "1…2…3" I yelled

I jumped up and grabbed my dad's championship belt from the corner. I climbed the ropes and held the tittle over my head mocking the cheering of a crowd. I looked over my shoulder at Colby who was still laying on the mat I jumped off the ropes and walked over to him. I smirked and pretending to have a mic in my hand and leaned over him and brought my hands to my lips.

"Austin 3:16 says I just whooped your..."

"SHAYLEE" my dad yelled causing me to jump in the air

"Sorry" I yelled sitting down next to a laughing Colby "Shut up big head"

"Shay, why do you always get to win the title?" He asked with a sad look

"Oh fish, you can win next time" I told him wrapping my arm around his shoulders.

"Promise" he said holding his pinky finger up

I smiled before grabbing it with mine and giving him a kiss on the cheek "Promise"

I rolled out of the ring and went over to my dad handing him the title before sitting down next to him.

"You're a natural kid" Shawn Michaels said to me

In that exact moment I was left speechless a new found spark and determination entered my heart and set my soul on fire. I knew that no matter what I was going to be a WWE superstar!

_**2003 (17 years old)**_

It was the first day of senior year I was walking through the halls when I see a paper hanging on the bulletin board that caught my attention I turned on my heel and sat my path on the gym. I felt someone grab the top of my backpack and pull me back slowly my movement. Colby put his arm around my shoulder and snatched the paper out of my hand.

"Shay as your best friend you know I fully support anything you want to do but are you a 100% sure you about this?" He asked reading the paper.

"Yes" I said taking the paper back.

"Okay" he said once we reached the gym "Just know they aren't going to be open to this"

"Why because their sexist?" I said with my eyebrows raised

"Yeah" he said with a matter of fact look.

"Colby don't worry I can handle the backlash and comments the guys are going to throw at me" I told him "Now wish me luck" I told him

"You don't need it pretty girl" he said running his knuckles down the side of my face "I'll see you tonight"

I took a deep breath before walking into gym and sitting on the bleachers grabbing my boots out of my bag and putting them on.

"Are you lost?" Chad said standing in front of me with his two goons

"Nope" I said popping the p.

"I think you are see this is wrestling tryouts the cheerleading tryouts are down the hall" he said to me.

I rolled my eyes as I stood up and started to stretch. The coach walked in and took a look around the room letting his eyes land on me.

"What do you think you are doing?" He asked me

"Trying out for the team" I told him

"Look Shaylee I know that your dad is Stone Cold but I don't think you're up to the standards of carrying on your family's name" he told me

"Why?" I asked crossing my arms

"Because you're a girl and this is man's sport" he said "But I do have a water girl position available if you like that"

I grabbed my stuff off the bleachers and took off running outside getting in my car. I laid my head on the steering wheel letting my tears fall.


	3. III

_**2010 (24 years old)**_

I sat at my desk drumming my pen against the top of it as I reread the rejection email I just got from FCW. I let out a long sigh when I heard my phone go off with a text message.

**CALL ME- Fish **

I hit call and slowly brought the phone to my ear and waited for him to answer.

"SHAY" he yelled into the phone. I could tell he was extremely happy about something.

"What?" I asked mocking his enthusiasm.

"Guess who just got singed to the WWE?" He said "Well the development brand FCW but still the WWE"

"Wait, What?" I said into the phone

"I know right" he said "This is so exciting Shay, I'm finally getting my shot"

"Congratulations Colby" I said as I wiped a few tears from my cheek "Hey I have to get ready to go so I will talk you to later" I told him hanging up the phone.

It wasn't that I wasn't happy for him. I was actually over the moon happy for him but I have been trying for years, tryout after tryout and it's always the same answer. **No**.

Hearing my phone ring brought me out of my thoughts. I grabbed it off the desk and hit answer before mumbling into the phone.

"Hello"

"Don't get to excited you might hurt your old man" My dad said.

"Sorry" I said with a small chuckle "What's up?" I asked

"Well I happen to be in town and was wondering if my daughter would like to join me for dinner?" He asked me

"She would be honored" I answered him

"Meet you at our spot" he said before hanging up

After work I went down to Murphy's diner and sat in our corner booth.

"Hi Shay" Kathy said walking up.

"Hey" I said smiling up at her

"The usual?" she asked

"Times two" I told her with a smile.

About five minutes later my dad walked in giving me a hug then sitting down across from me.

"I already ordered for us" I told him

"How is my baby girl?" he asked leaning against the table.

"Good" I said nodding my head

"You have always been a horrible liar" he said "Shay I'm not going to beat around the bush with you but your mom told me that you got rejected by FCW and she also told me that Colby got in"

I rolled my eyes and leaned back on the seat while crossing my arms "I should have known she would snitch"

I stared out the window trying to will the tears to not come out before I looked over and made eye contact with him.

"I just don't get it" I said "I have been busting my ass in training since I was 12 years old and no matter how hard I try to improve my craft and skills plus working out all the kinks. It's still always the same answer. Then Colby gets one tryout and he is in" I said huffing

"Shay, Why won't you let me just talk to Hunter and Vince?" he asked taking a bite of his burger.

"Because Dad I wanted to prove I could do this on my own that I wasn't going to ride my dad's coat tails. So I figured if I got in on my own and no one knew I was your daughter that I would be recognized for my talent instead of being the daughter of Stone Cold Steve Austin" I told him

"Listen to me" he said putting his burger down "You are one of the most talented wrestlers I have ever seen. I mean you have more wrestling ability in your pinky finger then most people do in their entire bodies but you have to realize that no matter what that last name is going to follow you everywhere you go. Even if you get in without my help or name the minute people find out their going to run with it" he told me

"Shaylee at the end of the day you will always be an Austin there is no running from it but it's up to you to break the barriers and prove that you are more than my daughter" he told me

"Always with the tough love huh" Kathy said pouring more water in our cups.

"Someone has to do it" Steve said laughing.

"Thank you daddy" I said smiling at him.

* * *

_**2012 (26 years old)**_

After that conversation with my dad I took his advice and applied for another tryout with the WWE using my last name. I was given a shot but as the cards would have it I sustained and injury the day before and was unable to tryout. _**That was year ago.**_

Now I live in Orlando and work for a local wrestling promotion where I am trying to work out any faults that I may have in hopes that one day the WWE will call me up.

I was sitting in my apartment staring out the window when I heard my front door fly open.

"SHAYLEE" Trinity said running in

"What's wrong?" I said jumping up from the couch

"Nothing is wrong everything is so right" she said smiling "I have a question for you, who is the greatest best friend in the entire world?" she asked

"You?" I asked with my lip curled

"Ding ding ding" she said

"What's going on?" I asked

"Long story short they are rebranding FCW into NXT and Triple H will be taking over all of the day to day productions and he is trying to scout new talent that will but NXT on the map so yours truly put a good word in for you and got you a try out" she said clapping her hands

"Really" I said grabbing her hands

"Yes" Trinity said smiling "Now I know your nervous and maybe a little scared but you got this Shaylee it's your time now all of those no's you got before mean nothing this is a new era and it's about damn time not only the WWE but the world sees exactly what Shaylee freaking Austin can do" she said

_**The next day**_

I pulled up to the performance center that was now home to the training facilities of the WWE superstars and stepped out of my car. I took a deep breath and gripped the strap on my gym bag before walking through the doors.

"Hello can I help you?" a young woman said from behind the desk

"Yes I have a tryout today, Shaylee Austin" I told her

After a few minutes she handed me a badge and sent me through two wooden doors. I walked in to the gym and notice it was full of current stars and young hopefuls.

"Shay" Trinity yelled running up "Come on you can set your stuff over here and I want to introduced you to a few people"

We walked over to where a few girls were standing and I set my stuff down on the ground before turning around and facing them.

"Shay I would like you to meet Sasha, Bayley, and Paige" she said pointing at the women

"Nice to meet all of you" I said shaking their hands

"No freaking way" Rose yelled and ran over to me "Please tell me you are here for a tryout?" she asked

"I am, Hi Rose" I said giving her a hug

"Hi Shay" she said hugging me back "Well I can't wait to work with you"

I felt someone walk up behind me as I talked to Rose so I turned on my heel and locked eyes with ones of icy blue. I took a step back and crossed my arms against my stomach.

"Shaylee"

"Charlotte"

"Are you trying out?" she asked

"I am" I answered her

"Well good luck" she said quickly walking off

"What was that about?" Sasha asked

"Long story" I said "Where is he?" I asked changing the subject

"Hunter will be here in a little bit if you want we can get in the ring and warm up until he gets here" Trinity said.

I shook my head back and forth "No not him" I said

"Oh him" Trinity said with a cocky smirk "He is over there" she said pointing behind me

I turned around and spotted him talking to a few guys. I smiled to myself before walking in his direction.

"FISH" I yelled

Colby's turned his head so fast that I thought he might give himself whiplash. A huge smile came across his face and he took a step in my direction and opened his arms. I took off running and jumped in his arms wrapping my legs around him as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I miss you so much" he said into my ear

"I miss you too" I told him squeezing him tighter.

I pulled back and looked down at him running my fingers through his now half blonde hair as he rubbed his fingers up and down my back.

"Wanna wrestle?" I asked raising my eyebrows up and down.

"You're going down Austin" he said sitting me on the ground and rolling into the ring.

**I tied my hair into a ponytail and ran the ropes for a minute before standing in the corner jumping from foot to foot.**

**Trinity slid under the ropes to act as a referee she got in between us "I want a clean and fair fight" she said **

"**Lock up" Colby said to me **

**I walked toward him and we locked up staying like that for a minute before he brought me into a headlock and applied pressure to my neck. I threw my elbow into his stomach causing him to jump back and loosen his grip. I pulled out of the hold and took a step back kicking him in the gut which made him drop to his knees. **

**Once he was on his knees I gave him a swift kick to the side of his arms followed by a few more. I turned around threw my hands in the air and walked off smirking. **

**Colby stood to his feet and wrapped his arms around my waist and delivered a German suplex. He picked me up and gave me another one before standing me up and throwing my legs over his shoulder delivering a sit down power bomb. **

"**Stay down Shay" he said walking around the ring **

**I rolled my eyes and smacked the mat before grabbing on to the ropes to help me stand up. Out of the corner of my eye I seen him bounce off the ropes and run toward me. I pulled the rope down sending him flying over the top of it to the ground outside. **

**I ran to the other rope to gain speed and did a suicide dive through the ropes landing on him. I jumped back to my feet and got back in the ring. **

"**Count" I yelled at Trinity **

"**1…2…3…4…5..." **

**Colby got up and rolled under the ropes breaking the 10 count he nodded his head towards the top rope. I smiled and walked over to him stomping him into the mat a few times before going to the top rope and performing a corkscrew moon Sault. I landed on top of him and grabbed his leg for the pin.**

"**1…2" Trinity said smacking the mat but Colby kicked out. **

**I sat up on my knees and ran my hands through my hair letting out a loud sigh. **

**Colby stood up and kicked me to the mat so I was on my hands and knees and started stomping his foot against the mat while all of the superstars started to clap along to the rhythm. He ran at me bringing his foot down on the back of my neck pushing my head to the mat. **

"**Curb stomp" Sasha yelled**

**Colby got down on the mat and rolled me to my back, hooked my leg, and covered me quickly.**

"**1…2…3" Trinity said smacking the mat **

Everybody clapped and was nodding their heads as we stood up and gave each other a hug.

"See Fish I promised you win" I told him with a smile.

"You're hired"

We all turned our heads in the direction of the voice and I couldn't help the smile on my face as I locked eyes with Hunter.

"Seriously" I said with wide eyes

"Unless you don't want to be" He said

"I DO" I screamed loud

"Good lets go talk so we can go over a contract" Hunter told me walking into his office

I jumped up and down as I wrapped my arms around Colby's neck "Fish, I did it" I said into his ear

"You did" he said pulling back "Now go don't keep the man waiting" he added shooing me out of the ring

I walked down the stairs and gave Trinity a tight hug while kissing her cheek over and over again "You're the freaking best Trin" I told her

"I know" She said crossing her arms

I went into Paul's office and sat in the chair across from him as he slid some papers in front of me.

"Welcome to the WWE"


	4. IV

_**A/N: Hey Loves! I hope everyone is enjoying the new version of this story! Don't forget to Review, Favorite, and Follow! **_

_**Thank you to Jessica619 and Emmettluver for the reviews! **_

* * *

___**2017 (31 years old) **_

I have been apart of the NXT roster for four years now and on two separate occasions I have held the women's championship and the best part is that I did that without using my last name. We never once mentioned who I was or who my father is.

At first the fans seem to really take to me, but it seems in the past few years I started to get less of a crowd reaction and pushed to the back burner.

All the superstars were sitting in a meeting at the performance center when Hunter announced that Asuka was getting her main roster call up. To say I was upset would be an understatement I was livid. I mean good for her she defiantly deserves it, but I was told, and I quote

"**The higher ups just don't see a place for you right now" **

I stood up and walked out of the meeting grabbing my bag off the ground and headed for the exit.

"Shaylee" Shawn yelled stopping me in my tracks

"Hey Shawn" I said

"Can I talk to you for a second?" he asked

"Sure" I said following him into an empty office.

"Look I just wanted to talk to you about your character" he said pulling out a chair for me

"What about it?" I asked sitting down

"Let me be brutally honest it's a carbon copy of almost every other woman who comes through here and it's never going to get you to the main roster" he said

"I'm not saying this to be a jerk I am just trying to help you out. Shaylee, I meant what I said when I told you that you were a natural because you are, but you need a gimmick change bad, you need something that makes you stand out from everyone else. Something that says I can kick your ass and have no regrets" he told me

"Shay you are far too talented to be overlooked or left in NXT because they think your boring and stale. Look I'm not trying to tell you what to do or make you upset, but I think its time that you bank on that last name of yours. The women's division needs that antihero that is going to stand up to the authority but also kick the baby faces ass when its needed"

"Thank you Shawn I appreciate the honesty" I said standing up

"Shaylee at least think about it" he told me

I nodded my head yes before walking out of the room and heading home.

_**Later that night**_

I was sitting on my couch tapping my finger against my beer can letting all the things Shawn told me run through my mind repeatedly, but he was right my character was stale and I needed a change if I ever wanted to make it to the main roster.

I looked down at the miller light can in my hand and that's when it all clicked for me. I ran into my bedroom and opened my closet door grabbing a tote from the back of it and set it on my bed. I took the lid off and pulled out my old wrestling boots that had Austin down the side of them and my vest that had Stone Cold down the left side of it in red, a skull on the other side, and SOB on the back of it.

I walked back to my closet and found a pair of old jeans and cut them into shorts and my black tank top that stops in the middle of my stomach. I shoved all the items into my bag while smiling to myself.

"If they want a gimmick change than ill give them one" I said

_**Next Day **_

I walked into the performance center and headed straight to Hunter's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in" Hunter yelled

"Hey, can I talk to you?" I asked shutting the door behind me

"Of course," he said walking around the desk sitting on top it "What's up?" he asked

"This"

I unzipped my bag and pulled out the vest showing it to him. I smiled as I watched a huge grin grace his face.

"Its about damn time" he said rubbing his hands together

"Really?" I asked getting excited

"Yes, Shay" he said standing up "You're an Austin you should be damn proud of it and use that name. This is defiantly going to open the higher ups eyes and if it doesn't then I don't know what will" he told me

"Do you have new entrance music?" he asked

I shook my head no.

"Well I ran across this song the other day and was trying to figure out who to give it to but now I think it will be perfect for you" he said

Hunter hit play on his phone and Problem by Natalia Kills played. I nodded my head yes and bit my lip.

"I'll give Andrew the heads up and we will start tonight so go get ready" he told me as he walked back around the desk.

"Thank you so much" I said leaving.

I was in the locker room putting the final touches on my make up when Peyton and Billie walked in. I watched them in the mirror as they rolled their eyes at me.

"Shay what is this?" Peyton asked while gesturing to my outfit

"Gimmick change" I told her standing up

"Wait you're going to try and rip off the greatest legend of all time" Billie asked crossing her arms "Aren't you worried that you will get sued? Or that he will be offend that someone with no talent is trying to rip him off" she added laughing and high fiving Peyton.

"Well we can defiantly agree that he is the greatest of all time" I told her "But to answer your questions first no I am not worried at all about being sued. Second, I am pretty sure my father won't be upset that I borrowed his gimmick, and lastly I have more talent in my baby toe then the two of you do in your entire body" I said walking towards the door "Now not that this isn't fun but I have more important things to do then stand here talking to you two" I told them walking out.

I walked to the curtains and stood there clenching on to my vest and said a silent prayer.

"Shay its time" Hunter said and signaled for the show to start.


	5. V

**Thank you to anyone taking the time to check this story out means a lot! please don't forget to drop a review and hit that favorite and follow button! **

**Thank you to Jessica619, Missbbylynn, and Wicforever for the reviews!**

**Hopefully you enjoy! Happy Tuesday! **

* * *

_**NXT LIVE SHOW! (2017) **_

_"_**_This next match is scheduled for a one fall. Introducing first From Toronto, Ontario, Canada, Aliyah" Kayla said into the mic._ **

**Fatal Fantasy played through the arena as Aliyah walked down the ramp and talked crap to the fans she climbed in the ring walking around and taunting the fans. **

"**_Come out loser"_ she yelled looking at the top of the ramp which caused the audience to boo.**

_**That girl is a problem, girl is a problem, I'm your dream girl this is real love, but you know what they say about me. That girl is a problem.**_

**The crowd and Aliyah stared at the screen as it flashed confused as to what was going on. **

_"_**_And her opponent from Victoria, Texas" Kayla yelled into the mic_ **

**The crowd went silent for a moment until I walked out of the curtain and the camera got a close-up of my vest. Once they seen what it said then entire building exploded into cheers. **

**"_Shaylee Austin" Kayla added. _**

_"_**_WAIT" Percy said, "Did Kayla just say Austin?" he asked_ **

"**_Yes, yes she did, and no your eyes aren't deceiving you that is a Stone-Cold Steve Austin's vest" Nigel yelled into the headset._ **

**I walked down the ramp and stood on the apron for a minute before going through the ropes and walking to the corner of the ring climbing the ropes throwing two fist in the air. I jumped down and grabbed the mic from Kayla. **

_"_**_So, the other night I was reflecting on my time here in NXT and though it hasn't all been bad, and I have had some pretty amazing matches against some of the greatest Women's wrestlers of all time. I couldn't help but think about how I keep getting overlooked and not getting the call up I deserve" I said_ **

_"_**_So, I figured it was time to change things up and bank on the one thing that I have over everyone else in this entire division and that's the fact that I am the daughter of the SOB Stone Cold Steve Austin"_ **

**The crowd erupted into cheers jumping up and down. **

_"_**_I am herby putting not only the NXT Women's locker room but also every single woman on the main roster on notice because Shaylee Austin is here, and she is here to take over. So, if I was yall I would watch your back because you never know when a rattlesnake might strike"_ **

_"_**_And that's the bottom line because Shaylee Austin said so" I smirked at the crowd then handed Kayla the microphone back._ **

**Aliyah ran up hitting me with a forearm knocking me to the mat she started to wail on me with both arms while screaming at the top of her lungs. **

_"_**_You're not better than me" she yelled shoving my head to the ground "I better watch my back huh" she said kicking me._ **

**Aliyah turned and walked around the ring yelling at the crowd to shut up. I grabbed the ropes and pulled myself up. I took my vest off and threw to the outside of the ring. I grabbed Aliyah by the hair.**

_"_**_Like I said watch your back" I told her slamming her to the mat_.**

**I got on top of her and hit her with forearm after forearm until the referee pushed me back. I climbed the top rope and hit her with a frog splash. I went for the pin, but she managed to kick out at two. **

**I waited for her to stand up once she made it to her feet I hit her with the stunner and got down on my hands and started to talk crap in her face. I grabbed her leg hooking it. **

_"_**_1…2...3"_ The referee called for the bell to be rung. He grabbed my wrist and raised it in the air.**

"**_Here is your winner Shaylee Austin" Kayla said_ **

_"_**_Ladies and Gentlemen the entire women's division of the WWE has been put on notice that Shaylee Austin has arrived, and she doesn't plan on leaving anytime soon" Nigel said_ **

**I watched as Aliyah stumbled up the ramp holding her stomach and shaking her head at me. **

"**_Hey Aliyah"_ I said walking over to the ropes an resting my arms on the top of them**

_"_**_Austin 3:16 says I just whooped your ass"_ **

**I dropped the mic in the ring as the crowd went completely nuts and started chanting "_Austin, Austin, Austin"_ **

* * *

_**Backstage **_

I walked through the curtain to a round of applause from the crew and a few superstars. I mouthed a thank you to everyone before walking over to Hunter and Shawn.

"Well?" I asked

"That was freaking amazing" Shawn said hugging me "I knew you had that deep down inside of you and I knew you could pull this off. Dare I say you might even do it better then your old man" Shawn said with a wink.

"He's right. That was phenomenal Shay. Its your time go knock them dead" Hunter told me

I walked to the locker room and shut the door before screaming at the top of my lungs. I can't believe I pulled it off. I finally have arrived.

My phone was vibrating like crazy, so I grabbed it off the bench and unlocked the screen but I damn near dropped it when I read the number one thing trending on twitter.

**SHAYLEE AUSTIN **

I read through the tweets and the comments a few of them were negative but they were outweighed by all the positive ones that were full of support form the NXT and WWE fan base including the superstars across all three brands.

**WWERollins:** That's my best friend! Do your thing pretty girl and show the entire world what I have known since were 8 years old! I am so proud of you! #ProudBestFriend #NXT #SHAYLEEAUSTIN

**NaomiWWE:** Back off Rollins! That is my bestie! Shay words can't express how freaking proud of you I am and how excited I am for the future. Go ahead and #Stunner everyone! I love you! #SHAYLEEAUSTIN #MoreproudthenRollins #NXT

**SashaBanksWWE:** #SHAYLEEAUSTIN (eyes emoji) Alight sis I'm watching it

**BiancaBelair:** Bring it #SHAYLEEAUSTIN I'm ready #NXT

**KarlAndersonWWE:** Hold on... Hoot you're an Austin? #SHAYLEEAUSTIN

**LukeGallowsWWE:** NO wonder she is so damn good #SHAYLEEAUSTIN

**FinnBalor:** Now that's OVER! #SHAYLEEAUSTIN #TooSweet

**AJStylesorg: **That was too sweet! #ShayleeAustin

**ItsBayleyWWE: **Is it bad I just want to give you a hug? I love ya Shaylee! #NXT

I read through a few more tweets until I saw one that caught my eye and made me grin like a school girl.

**IAMELIAS**: Talk about amazing, talented, and beautiful. I know I am usually a drifter, but I wouldn't mind her company. #SHAYLEEAUSTIN #NXT

Before I could respond to the tweet my phone started ringing with a facetime call. I took a deep breath before accepting it.

"Hi daddy" I said looking at the screen

"Hi Rattlesnake" he said giving me a big cheesy grin

"Wait you're not upset?" I asked him

"Hell no, I am so proud of you" he told me "Matter of fact I think you do the stunner better then me" he added.

"I love you Old Man"

"I love you too baby girl"

We both smiled and wiped a tear from our cheeks at the same time. I made it.


	6. VI

_**Present Day! (2018)**_

I just stepped out of the shower and was drying off when someone walked in the locker room shutting the door and locking it.

"Hi" Elias said walking towards me wrapping his arms around my waist.

He crashed his lips down on mine as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled away attaching his lips to my neck then kissing the soft spot right between my jaw line and my ear.

"Have I told you how proud of you I am?" he said against my face.

"Once or twice but you can say it again, again, and again" I told him.

"I'm so proud of you" he said kissing me again "You know I'm in my right mind to pin you up against that wall and have my way with you" he told me.

"Well what's stopping you?" I asked kissing him.

"I'm on next" he said pulling away and going towards the door.

"Seriously" I said shaking my head "Just going to leave me standing here all worked up?"

"Trust me the last thing I want to do is leave you standing here looking sexy as ever but if I don't get to gorilla they are going to come looking for me and that won't be good for either of us. I mean do you want to get fired on your first night?" he asked.

"No" I said stomping my foot and crossing my arms.

"Didn't think so" he said laughing.

"Get out of here before I don't let you leave" I told him.

At the same time, he opened the door to walk out Rose was getting ready to come in.

"Shit" I mumbled to myself.

"Lost?" she asked Elias.

"Nope just leaving" he said walking out.

"Care to explain what that was about?" Rose asked shutting the door.

"Ro, you can't tell anyone what you just saw" I told her.

"Okay but why?" she asked sitting on the bench.

"Because my dad will flip a gasket if he finds out I am dating a wrestler" I told her.

"Oh, I see" she said laughing "Shay I mean this with the upmost respect, but you are a grown woman you can't let your dad control your dating life. I mean we are on the road three hundred plus days a year your bond to end up with a wrestler or two at some point" she added.

"I know but he doesn't see it like that. He always been so strict on it because he knows what the road life can do to relationships" I told her.

"Trust me Shay I understand better then anyone but not all of them are bad I mean look at me and Leati. We both went through hell, but we ended up together and we couldn't be happier" she told me "But don't you worry that pretty little head I won't tell anyone but just remember secrets can't be kept for long around here" she told me.

"Thanks Ro" I told her.

"Seriously though how did that happen?" she asked sitting down on the bench with wide eyes.

I let out a small laugh and sat next to her "Well"

_**2017 **_

I had just come out of meeting with Hunter and Regal when I slammed into another person causing us both to fall to the ground I stood up quickly and put my hand out to help the other person up.

"I am so sorry" I said helping him up.

"It's okay I'm use to getting hit on hard but not that hard" he said with wink before walking away.

Later that night after my match I walked through the curtain to a smiling Elias "That was pretty damn awesome" he told me.

"Thank you" I said feeling a blush take over my cheeks.

"Would you like to grab a few drinks after the show?" he asked me.

"I would love too. It's a date" I said biting my lip at what I just said "Sorry not a date I have no clue why I even said that"

Elias laughed and put his finger against my lips "It's a date. Ill meet you at the exit" he said before walking off.

I rushed to the locker room and took a quick shower. I put on a pair of black skinny jeans, a Sasha Banks boss tank top, and a pair of black converses. I put a little bit of hair spray in my hair and light make up. I hauled ass out of the room and towards the exit where he was waiting.

"Ready?" He asked opening the door.

"Yup" I told him walking out.

We went to a near by hole in the wall bar and found a table towards the back he ordered a variety of appetizers.

"Ill take a bud light with lime" he told the waitress "What do you want? Wine or something fruity?" he asked.

"Ill take a miller in a can please" I told her.

"Wow a beer drinker" he said nodding his head in approval.

"Well I am an Austin" I told him with a wink.

We spent the night talking about everything from our home life, WWE, Music, and Movies. Even though we have known each other for a few years I feel like this is the first time I am sitting down and having a conversation with him.

After a few hours we drove back to the performance center, so he could drop me off at my car. He got out and walked me over to mine opening the door.

"I had a lot of fun" I told him.

"Me too, we should do it again" he said.

"Yes, we should" I said smiling.

"So, tell me Ms. Austin do you kiss on the first date?"

I took a step toward him and wrapped my arms around his neck letting our lips meet in a steamy passionate kiss. We both fought for dominance after a few minutes I finally caved allowing him to have complete control. His hands snaked around my waist he gripped my backside as he backed us up to the car.

"We should take this back to my place" I told him.

Elias pulled away quickly and dragged me to the other side of the car opening the door and waited for me to get in. He ran over to the driver side and sped out of the parking lot.

I reached over and put my hand around his shaft squeezing my hand and moving it up and down. I heard him let out a string of cuss words as he gripped the steering wheel tighter and pushed his foot down harder on the gas.

We reached my house a few minutes later he put the car in park and reached over grabbing my neck and crashing his lips on mine.

"Inside now" he said getting out of the car.

I unlocked the door and walked into the living room he grabbed me and slammed me up against the wall and attacking my neck sucking, licking, and biting whatever piece of skin he could find.

I put my hands on his chest and pushed him back slightly then dropped to my knees and unbuckling his pants pushing them to his ankles. I grabbed him in my hand then slid my mouth down his shaft. I bobbed my head up and down while cupping his balls in my hand.

"Don't stop Shay" he said grabbing a hand full of hair in his hands while thrusting his hips into my face.

After a few minutes he pushed my head back and brought me to my feet. He yanked my shirt off and tossed it to the ground, so he could unhook my bar. He grabbed my breast in his hands and brought his mouth to each of them.

Elias picked me up by my thighs carrying me to the room. He laid me on the bed and pulled my pants and thong off then took off the rest of his clothes. He pushed me down on the bed and climbed on top of me. He kissed my lips, my ear, my chin, down the valley of my breast, across my stomach until he reached my sweet spot. He attached his mouth to me and grabbed my hips in his hands squeezing them as he licked back and forth.

"Shit" I said gripping the sheets in between my hands.

I was on the edge of exploding when he suddenly stood up and looked around the room.

"Top drawer" I said trying to catch my breath.

Elias walked over and grabbed a condom out of the drawer he used his teeth to rip it open and then slid it on. He got in between my legs and aligned himself with my entrance. I grabbed his face and brought his lips down to mine as he slowly entered me a few seconds later he picked up his speed. We rocked back and forth together matching each other thrust for thrust.

"Fuck" he breathed against my lips "You feel so good"

We flipped so I was on top he reached up and grabbed my hips "Don't stop" he said in-between moans.

"I'm about to explode" he told me

"Let go" I said

We came together and laid on the bed both of our chest heaving up and down. I looked over at him and smiled before looking back up at the ceiling.

"Try and get some rest because I plan on wearing you out all night" he told me

_**Present day **_

"Wow that's hot" Rose said fanning herself "I need to go find Leati" she said standing up

"You're crazy" I told her laughing

"Don't worry its our little secret Shay I won't tell a soul" she said holding her hand up "But like I said don't let anyone run your life" she added walking out of the room.


	7. VII

"Shaylee Morgan" Trinity yelled walking into the locker room "I love you, so I mean this in the nicest way possible, if you don't hurry that sexy ass up I will rearview you right here in the locker room" she said with her hands on her hips.

"I am ready to drink, dance, and celebrate my best friends main roster debut but you are making that incredibly hard for me because you're in here taking forever, so hurry it up" she said snapping her fingers at me.

"Okay!" I said throwing my hands up in defense "I'm getting ready right now"

"You better be" she said walking out the door.

I walked over to my bags and pulled out my black long sleeve raven lace bodycon dress that had a deep neckline that stopped above my navel and the top was covered in netted lace. I parried it with sliver strappy heels, sliver chandler earrings, and my black clutch. I curled my hair pining a few curls back and put my make up on. I made sure all my things were packed grabbing my suitcases and went out the door.

"I'll take those for you" Colby said pushing himself off the wall and grabbing my bags "You look stunning Shay" he said kissing my cheek.

"Thanks, Colbs" I said hooking my arm through his.

We walked towards the exit where everyone was waiting to leave. I felt a blush creep to my cheeks as I locked eyes with Elias. We were almost to the group that's when I heard my name being called. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll be right back" I said turning around and going towards my father who was talking to John Cena and Randy Orton.

"Hey Shay congratulations" Randy said as I walked up.

"Congrats" John said also.

"Thank you, fellas," I said smiling at them "What dad?" I said looking at him.

"Where do you think you are going?" he asked looking at the group behind me.

"Dad" I said rolling my eyes "You do realize that I am grown adult right?" I asked him.

"I don't give a damn if your fifty Shaylee your still my daughter and I am allowed to worry about you" he told me.

"I know" I told him wrapping my arms around his waist and kissing his cheek "We as a group are going to celebrate my debut with a few drinks" I told him.

"Uh huh" he said eyeing them "Any of them more then friends?" he asked me.

"I'm not having this conversation with you with right now, I am leaving" I told him.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt again Shay" he told me

"I know dad and I love you for that, but you have to let me live my life" I said turning and walking away.

"Love you too" He called out.

Colby put his hand on my back and looked over his shoulder in my dad's direction "Don't worry Mr. A I will make sure she gets back to the hotel in one piece"

My dad nodded his head at Colby then went back to his conversation with the guys.

"I swear you would think I'm still sixteen with the way he acts" I told Bayley as we got in the backseat.

We got to the club and went to the VIP section that Sasha and Finn reserved for all of us. It had some couches, a personal bar, and its own small dance floor.

Jimmy and Jey walked over to the bar and ordered shots for everyone and brought the tray to the table. They handed everybody one and then held them in the air.

"Toast to Shaylee for finally getting that ass on the main roster with us" Jey said

"To Shaylee" Everyone said then took their shots.

The music was playing, and everyone was having a good time. I walked over to the bar to order another drink when I noticed Elias standing at the end talking to Mandy Rose she slipped something in his pocket then walked off and sat on the couch with Sonya.

I walked over to him and leaned against the bar "What was that about?" I asked throwing my thumb in her direction.

"Nothing" he said taking a sip of his drink.

"Ok" I said turning towards the bartender ordering a Jameson on the rocks.

"Don't do that" he said rubbing my back "I promise it was nothing baby" he told me.

"Ok" I said taking a drink.

"You look amazing" he told me.

"So, do you" I said biting my lip "Wait until we get back to the room I'll show you what's underneath" I walked away but looked back at him and mouthed nothing. I bit my lip as I watched him clear his throat and adjust his jeans.

I was in the middle of intense dance battle with Nattie when I noticed that Colby was sitting in the corner by himself looking a little down. I bowed out gracefully giving Nattie the win and walked over to him.I sat down next to him and wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Fish, why you are looking so blue?" I asked.

"Just have a lot on my mind" he said looking down.

I got up and sat on my knees in front of him and grabbed his face in my hands. I studied his eyes for a moment and seen a hint of sadness.

"Colby talk to me" I told him.

"It's nothing Shay. Tonight, is about you not me we can talk later" he told me.

"Colby tell me"

"Shay"

"Colby"

"Fine" he said rubbing a hand over his face "Me and Allie broke up"

"WHAT?" I said a little shocked "What happened?" I asked.

"Well you know we had been having some problems and she was acting different and becoming distant and every time I tried to talk to her about it she would tell me I'm being paranoid and that I was overthinking everything" he said.

"Well it turns out I had every right to be paranoid because a few days ago when I came home I found her in bed with another guy" He told me with a few tears falling down his face.

I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tight "Oh Colby I am so sorry" I said.

"I hate her Shay" he cried into my shoulder.

"I know" I said rubbing my hand up and down his back.

Colby sat up and looked down at me "I asked her way she did it and she just shrugged her shoulders and told me that she wasn't happy because I was never around and that the only thing I was really good for was paying bills and helping her with her company" he said.

"I lost it, I grabbed all of her stuff and put it on the front porch and told her I was done and never wanted to see her again" he told me "She looked me dead in the face and told me that it wasn't her fault that she found a real man" he said downing the rest of his drink.

"Colby Daniel Lopez you listen to me" I said grabbing his face in my hands "You are the greatest, realest, and best man I have ever met" I told him "Well after my daddy" I said with a wink which caused him to chuckle.

"Seriously though don't let her fill your head with self-doubt because none of what she said is true, Colby she was self-centered and only worried about her happiness she very rarely actually tried. You were faithful, supportive, caring, thoughtful, and loving that entire relationship and if she couldn't see what an amazing man she had then her lost" I told him.

"I know right now it doesn't seem like it, but I promise Fish it will all be okay" I told him.

"Yeah" he said looking at me.

"Oh, and if I ever see her in public she is catching a stunner from yours truly" I said with a smile.

"Wouldn't have it any other way" he told me "Shay can you stay with me tonight I don't want to be alone and to be honest I have really missed being too able to have just us time" he told me rubbing my cheek.

"Yeah of course" I told him standing up.

I looked over and locked eyes with Elias who was staring daggers into me. I mouthed I'm sorry, but he rolled his eyes threw some money on the bar and walked out. I took off chasing him.

"Wait" I said grabbing his arm making him stop.

"Don't" he said walking outside.

"Elias" I yelled and followed him out "Will you please stop?" I asked.

"Why?" he yelled at me.

"He is my best friend what am I supposed to do tell him to fuck off when he needs me" I asked getting mad.

"I need you too Shaylee" he yelled "We haven't seen each other in over a month and the first night we can actually see each other your ditching me to go run to him like you always do" he told me.

"It's not like that he needs a friend" I told him.

"Then tell him to call Joe or Cesaro" he said.

"You can't be serious right now" I said looking at him.

"Actually, I am" he said "I am so sick and tired of being pushed to the back when it comes to him and I am really sick and tired of being kept a fucking secret from everyone. You know I'm really starting to think your dad isn't who you are worried about finding out" he said.

"what is that supposed to mean?" I asked crossing my arms.

"It means the reason you don't want people to find out is because you don't want Colby to find out" he said "Look I knew when I started this thing with you that I was going to have to compete against him when it came to your heart because I knew you were in love with him but I just thought I be able to change your mind" he said "But after seeing you two just now I realized that its not just you" he told me.

"Huh" I asked confused.

"Don't be dense Shaylee, Colby is in love with you" he said shaking his head.

"No, he is not" I said shaking my head.

"Please tell me you are not that dumb?" he said looking down "Shay I need you to make a decision its either we go public and tell the world about us or we end this because I don't want to be a secret anymore" he told me.

"I'm putting myself out there because I love you Shay, I just wished you felt the same way" he told me.

"You love me?" I asked shocked.

"Of course," he said turning and walking off down the side walk towards the hotel.

I know I should have chased after him my brain was telling me too, but my feet wouldn't move. I had a million different feelings and thoughts coursing through my body but they all ended up on the same thing.

**Elias loves me and apparently so does Colby**!


	8. VIII

**Hey! First a big thank you to everyone taking time to read this story! means the world! and I love seeing the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Don't forget to R&R F&F! **

* * *

I stood outside for a few more minutes trying to wrap my head around what just happened. I let out a sad sigh before finally going back inside. I walked into the bathroom and leaned against the sink and let the tears fall. My heart and head were fighting an internal battle and for the first time ever I didn't know who I wanted to win.

I turned and investigated my face in the mirror I cleaned the make up off and try to make myself presentable enough so everyone wouldn't ask a million and one questions.

I heard the door opened and looked into the mirror locking eyes with Trinity and Sasha who both gave me sad looks.

"Shay, What's wrong?" Sasha asked.

"Talk to us" Trinity said.

"Ugh everything" I said closing my eyes and shaking my head "I'm in love with two totally different people for totally different reasons and I don't know how I am supposed to choose without hurting someone" I told them.

Sasha and Trinity both looked at each other before walking over to me.

"Well one is defiantly Colby who is the other?" Sasha asked.

"Elias" Trinity answered for me.

"What?" Sasha asked shocked "since when did that become a thing?" she asked.

"Since last year when he was down at NXT" I told her "We decided to not tell anyone because of how my dad is but Elias seems to think he isn't the reason I don't want anyone to find out" I added.

"Well is he wrong?" Trinity asked. I cut my eyes at her. "Hear me out Shaylee you are a grown woman and yes, I get that your dad has seen and done stuff on the road that ruined a lot of his relationships including with your mom, but he needs to realize that it's a lot different then it was back then. Were bound to end up dating wrestlers that's who we see two hundred plus days a year"

"I feel like ever since you started dating Elias you have been worried about Colby finding out and I don't think it's because you think he be angry I think its because after all these years you still hold out some hope that you two will end up together" Trinity said.

"Look it's obvious that Colby loves you and that you mean the absolute world to him but Shay I feel like if he wanted to be with you he would have step up and said something by now" Sasha said "And maybe he hasn't because he is scared but he is in a fragile state right now so I think the last thing you need to do is try to pursue anything with him" she added.

"So, what should I do?" I asked looking at them.

"Follow your gut and heart on this Shaylee" Trinity said "Considering I am the only one who knew about you and Elias then let me say this. I see the way he looks at you he loves you and I know that you love him too. I think you need to give it a real shot and see if it can be something magical" she told me.

"And if you ended up getting your heart broken then at least you can say you gave it a real shot and that for once Colby didn't influence your decision" Sasha said.

"Yeah maybe yall right, Thank you" I said hugging them.

"No problem, Girl you know the best conversations always happen in the bathroom at the club at two in the morning" Trinity said laughing.

We all three laced arms and walked out of the bathroom but were stopped in our tracks when we seen Leati and Finn holding a very drunk Colby up.

"Shay" Colby yelled smiling at me "Where did you run off too?" he asked looking at me.

"Fish" I said taking a step toward him "Did you get drunk while I was gone?" I asked.

"mmmhmm" he said shaking his head yes with a huge smile.

"You're a mess" I told him "Alright King Slayer lets get out of here"

We all went to the cars climbing in and headed back to the hotel. Once we arrived Jimmy and Leati helped me get him to his hotel room and threw him on his bed.

"Thank you, guys. Ill take it from here" I told them.

"Sorry you have to spend your fist night taking care of his ass" Leati told me.

"Nothing I'm not use too" I told him laughing "but it's okay you two go get some sleep and ill see you in the morning"

"Good Night" Jimmy said walking out followed by Leati.

I locked the door then walked over to the bed I looked down at Colby and sighed to myself. I took his shoes off and threw them to the ground before unbuttoning his pants and pulling them off him along with his shirt. I pulled the blanket over his body and plugged his phone in. I laid two Tylenol on the table next to a glass of water.

"Fish make sure you take those" I said into his ear. Colby turned on his side and looked up at me while running his knuckles down the side of my face.

"Night" I said standing up.

"You always take such good care of me" he told me.

"Someone has too" I told him "Ill see you in the morning" I added and walked over to the couch.

"You're the greatest thing to ever happen to me Shaylee, I love you so much" he told me.

I stopped dead in my tracks and felt a huge lump form in my throat. I turned around slowly and locked eyes with him.

"Your drunk Colby" I said barley above a whisper.

"Yeah but drunk minds speak sober thoughts" he told me.

I stood there until I heard his breathing even out followed by a light snore. I laid on the couch and stared at the celling as my mind went a thousand miles an hour and just like earlier tonight my head and heart were once again at war.

Just when I thought everything was going right and it was all going to work out I get hit with these bombs. Now the real question is who in the hell do I choose?


	9. IX

_**Royal Rumble (2018) **_

**Backstage **

All thirty women were standing backstage waiting for the final match of the night to begin which happen to be the first ever all women's royal rumble. You could feel the utter excitement in the air as women of the past, present, and future were waiting for their number to be called so we could all make history.

I watched the screen as JoJo climbed in the ring then got the signal to make the announcement that we have all been waiting for.

_**In the ring **_

_"_**_Ladies and Gentlemen, it is now time for the first ever all women's royal rumble match" JoJo said "In order to be eliminated all entrants must be thrown over the top rope and both feet must hit the floor" she said._ **

**Sasha Banks and Becky lynch entered the match as the first two entrants they were followed by Sarah Logan, Mandy Rose, Lita, Kairi Sane. **

_"_**_10…9…8...7…6…" The crowd started chanting._**

_"**The seventh entrant is about to enter the rumble" Corey said into the head set. **_

_"**A new fresh face**__** will add a different dynamic to this match" Stephanie added.**_

_"_**_5…4…3...2…1" the crowd yelled as the buzzer sounded._**

_**I'm your dream girl this is real love, but you know what they say about me that girl is a problem, girl is a problem… **_

**The crowd explode into cheers as I made my way down the ramp. I stood outside for a second then took off my vest and threw it to the ground then slid under the ropes. **

**I stood eye to eye with Sasha which sent the crowd into a frenzy. Sasha started to run her mouth to which I just rolled my eyes and hit her with a stunner then dropping Becky, Sarah, and Kairi with one as well. **

**I jumped to my feet and stood in the face of Lita and I must admit that it took everything in me to not fan girl. **

_"A_**_re you two seeing this right now?" Cole said to Corey and Stephanie._**

_"_**_We are" Corey said with a huge smile._**

_"_**_We have two of the baddest women to ever step foot in this company getting ready to go at it this is why the Royal Rumble is one of my favorite shows of the year" Stephanie said._**

**Lita hit me with her fist and we started to exchange blows back and forth as the crowd ooh and awed. She grabbed me by the neck and took me over to the ropes trying to eliminate me but was hit from behind by Becky which gave me an opportunity to roll to the corner and catch my breath. **

**The buzzer sounding made me rise to my feet and wait for the next entrant which was Dana Brooke who ran to the ring and slid under the rope. Me and Sasha started to stomp her out once she made it in. Dana rolled out of the way, so we put our focus on each other again. **

_"_**_I better watch my back huh" she yelled at me_. I smirked which caused her to slap me hard against the face. **

**The buzzer went off again and Torrie ran down to the ring which caused Sasha to look away for a second, so I took this as my chance to strike. I hit her with a DDT and then climbed to the top rope. **

_"_**_This is a risky move in this match" Cole said._**

**I jumped off hitting her with frog splash then I grabbed her and dragged her to the ropes trying to eliminate her.**

**I stood there for a second until the entire arena started to boo I looked around and seen Lita on the outside of the ring as Becky stood tall. I smiled at her and gave her a nod of approval before grabbing Dana and tossing her out of the ring. **

**About an hour had passed and more women entered the match including Sonya, Liv, Molly Holly, Lana, and Michelle McCool. **

**Ruby Riot made her way down the ramp at number seventeen and I couldn't help but laugh as she climbed in the ring and gave me a straight death glare. She got in and ran straight toward me hitting me with a spare. **

_"_**_NXT NXT NXT" the crowd chanted._**

**As time went on more and more women entered the match. At this point I had tossed Kelly Kelly, Vickie Guerrero, and Carmella over the ropes. **

**I was sitting in the corner getting stomped out by Naomi but I was able to kick her in the gut and sent her flying back I stood up when I looked at the clock and seen that number twenty-seven was about to enter. **

_**You can look but you can't touch. Keep dreaming on the stars above. **_

**Nikki came out to a big pop that was a mixture of boos and cheers. The second she made it through the ropes I attacked her, but she was able to power and sent me flying into the ropes hitting me with a clothesline. I rolled to the ropes and sat up as she went at it with the others. **

_**Brie mode **_

_"_**_Here comes number twenty-eight" Stephanie said._**

**Brie came running down the ramp to a huge pop she slid in the ring and completely wrecked house hitting all of us with a running knee. She high fived Nikki then they ran and bounced off the ropes and kicked Nia back to the ground on the outside. **

**I took their distraction as chance to attack. I kicked Nikki in the back sending her to the mat and got on top of her but was pulled off by Brie who punched me in the face and tackled me to the mat. **

**I finally made it to my feet while number twenty-nine entered. I smiled and walked to the middle of the ring and waited. **

_**There is no stopping us now we celebrate on the floor top down were ready to go to all the people across every nation turn it up and give me some more. **_

**Bayley slowly climbed up the apron and stared at me as she went between the ropes. We stood in each other's face and the crowd was loving every single second of it. **

"**_NXT NXT NXT" They chanted._ We both looked around then back at each other. **

_"**I have waited a long time to see these two in the ring with each other again. The history and the epic match's they put on against each other will go down in history as some of the greatest ever" Corey said "I'm in heaven" he added.**_

_"_**_I couldn't agree more Corey, I mean Bayley won her first ever NXT women's championship against Shaylee" Stephanie said._**

_"_**_Let's do this"_ I mouthed to Bayley. **

**We locked up, but she easily brought me into a headlock, but I was able to reserve it and hit her with a DDT and slammed her into the mat. I took another risky chance and climbed up the ropes again and hit a moon salt on her. **

**I stood up and grabbed Nikki trying to send her over the top rope, but she held on as number thirty entered. **

_**(Whoa) its time to rock n roll (Whoa) this time in I'm control (whoa) right now I own the streets keys to the city that's cause I get down. **_

**Trish came out and did her signature point as the roof flew off the building. She came into the ring and laid all of us out. I sat in the corner trying to hide my excitement when her and Mickie got in each other's face. **

**Then it all happened so quickly Trish tossed Mickie over the top rope eliminating her from the match she held up seven fingers while looking down at her. I stood to my feet and hit her with her own signature move the chick kick. **

**I walked over to the ropes and looked down at Alexa and Charlotte who were sitting outside the ring with their titles. I looked at Alexa who rolled her eyes at me then put my attention on Charlotte who swallowed the lump in her throat, I threw my hands in the air and yelled _"wooo"_ **

**I turned around and ran right into Nia who picked me up and was about to throw me over the top rope but was hit from behind by Baylee which cause her to drop me. Bayley, Nikki, and Brie were trying to eliminate Nia so the rest of us stood up and ran over to assist. We all sent her flying to the outside. **

**I took the distraction as my chance and threw Trish over the top rope. **

_"**Shaylee just eliminated Trish" Corey yelled.**_

_"**Talk about making history" Cole said.**_

_"**Shaylee's goal is to follow in her father's footsteps and win a royal rumble" Stephanie said.**_

**The crowd booed when Sasha threw Bayley out and waved bye bye to her. **

"**_I always knew Sasha would stab Bayley in the back" Corey said._ **

_"_**_She didn't stab her in the back its every woman for herself" Stephanie fired back._ **

_"_**_We are down to the final five" Cole said._**

**We all stood in the ring eyeing each other before I gave a look to Sasha and the Bella Twins. We attacked Asuka and threw her into the corner and took turns running into her. As she was laying on the mat Sasha demanded for us to all move, so she could perform a frog splash on her. We took a step back and shrugged our shoulders. Once she got to the top The Bella's had other plans for her and sent Sasha to the outside of the ring eliminating her. They laughed and put the L's against their foreheads. **

**Asuka stood up and tried to eliminate both Nikki and Brie but they held on. I hit Asuka with a stunner then ran and kicked Brie off the apron eliminating her. Nikki grabbed me and sent me over the top rope as Asuka sent her over as well she ran and bounced off the ropes kicking us in the side. I flew to the ground as Nikki held on.**

**I laid on the ground trying to catch my breath the referee came over to check on me. I told him I was fine as he helped me to my feet. I slapped a few of the fans hands as I made my way up the ramp. I was about to walk through the curtain when I heard the crowd go crazy Nikki was on the outside as Asuka was declared the winner of the rumble. **

I walked backstage to around of applause and a few hugs when I heard every single woman backstage gasp.

I looked at the screen and rolled my eyes as Ronda made her way to the ring. "You have to be kidding me" I said.

"They are just going to ruin Asuka moment for that chick" Trinity said rolling her eyes.

We all shook our heads and walked to the locker room sitting on the bench letting out deep sighs wondering if any of us were going to make it on the WrestleMania card this year.


	10. X

Once the locker room cleared out I took a quick shower and threw on some sweats and a hoodie. I packed my bags and left the locker room. I was heading toward the exit when I see Elias coming out of the men's locker room. I stood at the end of the hall way and waited for him.

"Can we talk?" I asked once he was in front of me.

"Its been a week and now you want to talk?" he said scoffing and pushing pass me.

"Please" I said grabbing his arm.

Elias looked over his shoulder at me before shaking his head and sitting on top of the crate "Talk"

"I'm sorry" I told him.

"For what exactly?" He asked.

"All of it" I said sighing and looking down at the ground "I haven't been fair to you with this whole situation. I shouldn't have kept us a secret and I shouldn't have let you walk away the other night" I told him.

"Shaylee, it was never about announcing it to the whole world it was about the fact that you didn't want Colby to find out. I love you, I really do but I won't be second fiddle to him anymore. We are adults and if we want to be together then we should be you have to stop being so worried that you are going to upset someone. Shay if they really cared about you they be happy because your happy" He told me.

"You're absolutely right" I told him "I do need to start acting like an adult and doing what makes me happy and you make me happy" I told him.

"Do I?" Elias asked.

"Yes" I said stepping toward him "I shouldn't have blown you off for the past week, but I just needed time to clear my head and work through some things" I told him.

"What are you trying to say?" He asked me.

"I'm saying that I want us to be together out in the open. No more secrets or sneaking around" I told him.

"And your positive about this?"

"Hundred percent"

Elias smiled and grabbed me by waist and pulled me firmly in-between in his legs he ran his fingers down the side of my face before attaching his lips to my mine. We got lost each other for a few minutes it wasn't until someone cleared their throat that we pulled apart.

I looked to my left and cursed under my breath when I locked eyes with Colby who was just staring at us with a blank expression.

"I'll let you two talk" Elias said kissing my forehead and walking out of the building.

I turned and faced Colby who just shook his head at me and went to walk away but I stepped in front of him stopping him.

"Move Shaylee" he said looking down at me.

"No, we need to talk" I told him.

"I don't think there is anything to talk about" he said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"It means that everyone around me has done nothing but lie to me lately, so we have nothing to talk about" he yelled.

"I was never trying to lie to you, I just didn't know how to tell you or anyone" I told him.

"Actually, its really simple "Hey I'm seeing someone" You know what I don't care" he said throwing his hands in the air "You do you Shaylee and ill do me"

"Why are you acting like this?" I asked as a few tears rolled down my face.

"Because out of everyone in my life you were the last person I ever thought would lie to me and it hurts, it hurts that you felt like you couldn't tell me that you were seeing someone. Were supposed to be best friends but I feel like here lately its been really one sided" he told me.

"So, you hate me now?" I asked crossing my arms.

"You really are dense, sometimes aren't you?" Colby said walking off, but he stopped and looked back at me he shook his head "He is going to end up hurting you" he added walking out of the building.

I felt my heart break into a million pieces as the tears ran down my face. After my little break down I wiped the tears away and walked into the parking lot.

"Hey girl" Sasha said walking up and lacing her arm with mine "How's the cheek?" she asked.

"It's good" I told her "How you are feeling after that stunner?" I asked.

"A little sore but so freaking worth it tonight was epic" Sasha said smiling.

We walked up to the car were Trinity was waiting who was just giving me a cold stare.

"What did I do now?" I asked looking at her.

"Got me cussed out by Mr. curb stomp" she said crossing her arms.

"Why would Colby cuss you out?" Sasha asked looking between us.

"Oh shit" Sasha said sucking her bottom lip in.

"Yeah and now Colby hates me" I told them while closing my eyes and dropping my head.

Sasha and Trinity both shook their heads rolling their eyes and sitting on the trunk of the car.

"Shaylee that man does not hate you" Trinity said.

"She's right its actually the opposite of that" Sasha said "You have to understand he just found another guy's tongue shoved down your throat and in his head that isn't how all of this is was supposed to play out" she added.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Don't be dumb Shay" Trinity said "The way Colby played it out was like this he is single and you were joining the main roster so that was his chance to try and make it work with you" she added.

"He told me that Elias was just going to hurt me" I told them.

"Of course, he said that because he doesn't think anyone is good enough for you" Trinity said.

"Well it's not the first time he said that, and he was right about the other times" I said.

"What do you mean?" Sasha asked.

I sighed and looked straight ahead as memories of my senior prom started to fill my head.


	11. XI

**Hey! Just want to say thank you to anyone taking the time to read this it means a lot. don't forget to review! So this is a rewrite so its following the time line of the original but I am thinking about doing a time jump to get this to current time so please bare with me. **

**In other news I am moving from Oklahoma to Virginia in a few weeks so I am going to be crazy busy so if you don't see an update I promise I didn't forget about the story just making a huge life decision! **

**Thank you for the support! **

* * *

**2004 (18 years old) **

I was at my locker grabbing my books out when Alex the quarter back of the football team came and leaned against the one next to mine.

"Hello Shaylee" He said smiling at me.

"Hi" I said looking at him while I closed my locker "Can I help you?" I asked.

"Actually, you can I was wondering if you like to accompany me to the prom?" he asked.

I stared at him in complete shock before I started to laugh and look around "Alright where are the hidden cameras because this has to be a prank?" I asked.

"What? Shaylee this isn't a prank" Alex said getting defensive "The truth is I have always had a huge crush on you, so I thought a take a shot" he told me.

"Really?" I asked shocked.

"Yes really, look I promise this is not a prank or a joke. I will get down on my knees and beg you in front of everyone if you want me to" He said.

When I didn't respond he dropped to his knees and put his hands together "Shaylee Austin will you pretty please go to the prom with me?" he asked begging.

"Get up" I said looking down at him as everyone stared at us.

"Not until you agree" he said looking up at me.

"Fine I'll go with you now get up" I said stomping my foot.

"Great" he said jumping to his feet and kissing my cheek "What color is your dress?"

"Red" I told him.

"Perfect I will pick you up at seven" he said walking off with his friends.

I turned to leave and I was met with a cold hard stare from Colby who just shook his head and walked out. The ride home was awkward and quiet. We stopped in front of my house I looked over at him, but he was still staring straight ahead.

"I take it your mad at me" I said breaking the silence.

"Nope" he said.

"Then what's your deal?" I asked him.

"I really don't want to fight with you so just let it go" he told me.

"No, I won't let it go" I told him.

"Fine it's just I don't trust that guy I feel like he is up to something" he told me.

"Okay well you can express your concern and I am more than willing to listen, but Colby have you ever stopped to think that not every guy is going to hurt me that maybe by some random stroke of luck that he really does like me" I said.

"Yeah right" Colby scoffed at me.

"Screw you Colby" I said getting out of his truck and slamming the door.

_**Later that night **_

I was standing in front of the mirror smoothing out the front my dress. It was a red sleeveless floor length dress with sliver beads on the top. I had my hair in a updo with a braid in the front that went into the bun. I had a pair of sliver dangling earrings and a sliver necklace that had an open-faced heart pendent on it. Once I was satisfied with my look I grabbed my clutch off the bed and went down stairs.

"Aww Shay you look stunning" My mom said as I walked into the living room.

"Thank you, Momma," I said kissing her cheek.

"I have a surprise for you" she said with a huge smile and the waved her hand towards the kitchen.

"Daddy" I said running over to him and hugging him tight "I miss you so much"

"I miss you too baby girl" he said kissing my head "You look absolutely beautiful"

They took turns taking pictures with me before I sat down on the couch and stared at the clock once 7:00 hit I felt the nerves kick in but then 7:15…7:30….7:45.

Then 8:00pm hit and that's when I finally accepted that he wasn't coming, and that Colby was right. I slumped down farther on the couch willing the tears to stay in. I sat up getting ready to take my hair down when there was a knock on the door.

My dad walked over to the door and looked through the peep hole before finally opening it he gave the person on the other side a small smile and shook their hand.

"Come in" He said stepping to the side.

Colby walked in and gave my mom a kiss on the cheek before turning toward me.

"Hey" he said.

"Don't say it" I told him looking down.

Colby brought his hand to the side of my face and ran his fingers across my cheek "You look amazing" he said.

"Thanks" I said.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"For what?" I asked.

"Prom" He said with a bright smile "Here I bought you this" he pulled out a corsage with a white rose on it. He slipped it on my wrist and rubbed his thumb across the back of my hand.

We took a few pictures together before we walked out to his truck he opened the door for me and I slid in.

"I should have listened to you" I told him once he got in the truck.

"No don't do that" he said shaking his head "I was an ass to you and you didn't deserve that" he said "Just know that I will always be your loser in aluminum foil" he said kissing the back of my hand.

_**Present day (2018)**_

"Let me stop you right there" Trinity said "Look I love Colby like a brother and maybe he was right about this Alex kid but keep in mind he was also eighteen and a dick" she added.

"right I bet he is in some run-down bar with a beer belly wearing his ripped-up letterman jacket talking about the good old days" Sasha added laughing.

"Now we love you so listen to us when we say this Colby has had chance after chance to shoot his shot and he never did and that's his fault" Trinity said.

"I agree" Sasha said "Look if you keep living your life to please everyone around you then you are never going to be happy" she added "Take a damn shot and be happy because we only get to live this life once so take chances"

"Yup" Trinity said "Look there is a possibility that you will end up hurt in the end, but you never know this could end up being the greatest thing that ever happened to you"

"I love you guys" I said hugging them.

"We love you, but I better get going before Finn turns into the Demon on me" Sasha said grabbing her bags and going in Finn's direction.

"Babe you ready?" Jon asked walking up.

"Yes" Trinity said jumping off the car and hugging me "Take a shot Shay" she said in my ear.

I popped the trunk and put my bags in when I felt two arms wrap around my waist.

"Hi baby" Elias said in my ear.

"Hi handsome" I said kissing his cheek "You ready to tell the world then deal with the backlash?" I asked.

"If you are" he said smiling.

I pulled my phone out and unlocked it turning the front face camera on us Elias kissed my cheek as I smiled. I posted the picture across all social media accounts with the same caption.

**I walk with Elias…. **

We got in the car and headed to the next city about twenty minutes into the drive I felt my phone vibrate in my lap.

**Vince: Shaylee I know its late but tomorrow I need you to come to the arena early for a meeting. **


End file.
